


Worship Her

by heygirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heygirl/pseuds/heygirl
Summary: “You were supposed to be there to save her.”Thomas Coville is released from prison. He still intends to keep his promise to Supergirl. He sets his sights on Lena because who better to use to show Supergirl that she’s worthy of being a god than her own wife?





	Worship Her

**Author's Note:**

> I finally saw 3x04 last night and for some reason this popped into my head.

“Hey, isn’t that the deranged man that started a cult to worship you?” Lena said, pointing at the TV screen where the newscaster was announcing the release of Thomas Coville.

Kara looks up from the coffee she’s making for Lena and herself and nods, worry evident on her face.

“Yeah, Maggie texted me late last night to let me know that he was getting out early on good behavior.” Kara sighs.

Lena walks over to Kara with the intention of giving her a kiss and an offer to discuss Kara’s thoughts on the matter when a sudden wail interrupts her.

Kara smiles, “She’s up early today.”

“I know. She usually sleeps like the dead, not unlike a certain someone else I know.” Lena says teasingly as she makes her way to the nursery.

She walks back out into the living room cradling their tiny 3 month old daughter, quickly unbuttoning her shirt to feed her.

“She’s probably just sad that it’s Mommy’s first day back at work and wanted to spend some time with Mommy before she has to leave. Isn’t that right, Isabelle?” Kara coos.

She sits next to Lena, the news about Coville forgotten as she plays with her daughter’s tiny socked feet while watching her nurse.

“Is it bad that I’m equal parts excited and terrified to leave her and go back to work?” Lena asks, stroking Isabelle’s fine baby hair.

“Of course not Lena!” Kara leans over to look her wife in the eye as she continues, “Missing being at work doesn’t mean that you don’t love spending time with Isabelle. Anyway, there is no need to worry because today is my day off and Eliza is coming over later. She’ll be okay.”

“I know, I’m just - I’m overthinking this.” Lena says. 

She looks down at the long eyelashes her daughter seems to have inherited from somewhere and bends to kiss Isabelle’s nose.

“I’ll just miss her is all.” Lena says, gently handing the baby over to Kara as she gets up to leave.

Kara follows Lena over to the door of their apartment and kisses her wife goodbye. As she watches Lena leave, she can’t shake the feeling that something weird is going to happen today.

————

Lena is finally getting back into the groove of things by lunchtime.

Shooting off a quick text to Kara to tell her hat she should be home early after her press conference, she sits down to eat a kale salad and go over her speech.

Whilst Lena was on maternity leave, she had Jees keep her updated on L-Corp so that she wouldn’t be totally unprepared when she came back. She’s thankful that she thought of the idea, otherwise she would have no clue what new technology L-Corp would be unveiling today at the press conference. If there is one thing Lena hates, it’s being unprepared.

As she finishes the last of her lunch and prints the final iteration of her speech, Lena feels uncharacteristically nervous. She chalks it up to having been out of the spotlight for a few months.

——————

Thomas Coville has been a free man for all of 5 hours. While in prison, he kept up with news on Supergirl and Kara Danvers. He knew that Supergirl was still an active part in keeping National City safe. She hadnt given up on the people of the city and she saved people again and again, getting nothing in return.

He still believes in and worships Supergirl and struggled to understand why others, Supergirl herself included, did not.

He meant what he said to her that time she had visited him in prison; he was going to help her see just how miraculous and worthy of praise and worship she should be, even if he has to hurt people to do so. 

He is going to go down in history as the man who helped Supergirl find her way back into Rao’s light. He is going to be the one to push Supergi to her true potential by any means necessary. 

He had heard about the high profile wedding of Lena Luthor, the billionaire CEO of L-Corp, and CatCo journalist, Kara Danvers, while serving his time and it was then that his plan started to formulate in his mind.

He was going to use Supergirl’s greatest weakness to prove to the world just how miraculous Supergirl is and then she would have the followers she truly deserves.

He waits patiently, hand pressed against the device in his pocket as he stands in the crowd gathering around the stage set up for the L-Corp press conference. After this, the world would join him in worshipping Supergirl. 

—————

Lena smiles at the good luck message she receives from Kara before walking up to the podium to start the event.

“Thank you all for being here today. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you all last but I’m happy to be back.” she smiles out into the crowd, “Let’s get down to business.”

—————

As Lena continues on with her speech and announces L-Corp’s newest technology, Coville waits patiently in the audience until he deems it busy enough that he can escape unnoticed after he detonated the bomb. 

He looks around at the crowd of people to see if he spots Kara but there are too many people in attendance. Now is the perfect time.

The first few seconds after he presses the button on his detonation device nothing happens, then everything happens all at once. 

—————

Lena is nearing the middle of her speech when she begins hearing a high-pitched frequency. It takes her a second to recognize what it is but when she does, her heart stops before she jumps straight into action.

“Bomb! Everyone, there’s a bomb! Get away from the stage!” she yells.

She’s barely run a few feet from the stage when the podium explodes and the force of the blast knocks her unconscious.

—————

Kara is watching Lena’s press conference live as she feeds Isabelle a bottle. Eliza is talking about how impressed she is with L-Corp’s inventions when Lena starts yelling on the screen.

It takes Kara a moment to register what her wife is saying before she hands Isabelle over to Eliza, startling her and causing her to cry, and is flying off the balcony, dressed in her Supergirl outfit. 

She’s barely made it within the general vincinity of L-Corp when she hears the bomb detonate. She pushes herself to fly faster and takes in the chaos and destruction once she arrives.

She spots Lena, who lays unmoving, and rushes to her side. Right now, she doesn’t care that she’s Supergirl; her wife needs her.

Lena’s clothes are covered with dust and her face has many tiny scratches all over the left side, but she looks relatively unharmed.

Kara sighs in relief, “Lena! Lena, baby, if you can hear me, please open your eyes!”

Kara looks at Lena expectantly and becomes concerned when Lena shows no signs of regaining consciousness. 

“Lena! I need you to get up, okay baby?” Kara is shaking Lena gently, tears gathering in her eyes, when she notices the pools of blood seeping out of Lena’s side.

Turning her slightly, Kara sees a large piece of shrapnel embedded deep inside Lena.

“Oh my god, Lena! Lena! Okay, baby, don’t worry. I’m going to get you some help.” Kara says as she floats up to find the nearest ambulance. 

“Kara!”

Kara turns toward the voice and sees Alex rapidly approaching with a DEO emergency vehicle.

“Kara, get her in here and we’ll take care of her back at the DEO!” Alex yells as the vehicle comes to a stop near Kara. 

Kara loses all control of her emotions the moment she lays eyes in her sister.

“Alex, you have to save her. Alex, please. Please! Please save her! I can’t- I don’t-“, Kara struggles to say through her tears.

“We’ve got her, Kara. We’ll do whatever it takes to save her. I promise! Now, find the person responsible.” Alex says, closing the back doors of the DEO ambulance.

“No, Alex! I have to go with her!” Kara argues.

Alex looks sympathetic. “Kara, there is nothing you can do for her right now. She needs medical attention, which you can’t provide.” 

Kara is about to argue again when Alex says, “You can find the person responsible or you can help the other injured people here but you can’t help you wife right now, okay?”

“Okay”, Kara says in the most broken voice Alex has ever heard, “Okay.”

Ince Alex is gone with Lena, Kara turns to the crowd and begins pulling people from the rubble and getting them to the long line of ambulances at the scene.

It’s by sheer coincidence that she finds Coville among those in the crowd. Almost immediately she knows that it’s no coincidence that he’s there. 

She’s at his side faster than she’s ever moved in her life and is grabbing him by his jacket.

“What did you do?” she says, calm and menacing.

He actually looks frightened but says nothing.

“What. Did. You. Do?” she yells in his face and watches as flinches. If she had no self-control, the man would be dead but that’s not who she is.

“You were supposed to be here to stop the bomb.” he finally speaks, voice shaking.

Kara looks at him with all the hatred she feels.

“You were supposed to save all these people and show the world a hero worth believing in, worth worshipping!”, Coville’s voice gets stronger with every word.

“You were supposed to be there to save her,” he says and Kara stills “and you failed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have more to the story, a happy ending if y’all want it. so just ended it here bc I was feeling like angsty last night lmao.


End file.
